Notebooks
by xxRyokoxx
Summary: An old friend of Watari's comes to Japan durin the Kira case... things are bound to get ugly! Revised version of my quizilla fanfiction. ON HOLD


I was in the air port looking for an old friend of my family's, Watari. He said that if anything were to happen to my family I could come and live with him. I thought it would never come to that, but that was before kira came into this world. He had killed off my entire family including both of my parents 'HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME!' I thought as I recalled the scene of my dead family.

I felt a tap on my shoulder "What the hell do you want!" I yelled, turning around to find a smiling Watari behind me. "Oops! S-sorry 'bout that Watari."

"That is quite alright Ms. Ru. I would like you to meet someone," he stated as he moved to the side, "this is Ryuzaki." I saw a man about my age standing there hunched over slightly with his knees bent. He had black emotionless eyes with bags under them, and messy black hair like he just had gotten up. 'Looks like somebody doesn't sleep much and interesting outfit too. Then again this is Japan.' I thought as I studied him. What he had on looked very comfortable: a long sleeve baggy white shirt, long blue baggy pants, and black shoes.

"'Sup? The name's Shibi Ru. Don't say anything about me having a guy's name please."

"What is moving around your arm?" He asked tilting his head like a curious little kid. I giggled at this and took my snake off of my arm.

"This is my snake, Venom, and I have a giant bat named Nightmare; he'll be out later this evening." I explained to him.

"Very interesting; I didn't think that you still had him after all this time." Watari said fascinated. I smirk at this. 'Serves him right for under-estimating me!'

As we exited the airport, I turned to Ryuzaki as asked him "How do you know Watari?"

Looking straight ahead with a straight face he replied "That's a long story for another day."

As we climbed into Watari's black limo I noticed how Ryuzaki sat holding his knees up by his chest and hunching his back. "Isn't that a dangerous position to be sitting in if we crash?" I thought aloud.

"We wouldn't crash… I trust Watari with my life."

"Um…Okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

When we got to the hotel that Watari was currently staying at, knowing that he moved around a lot, I didn't bother unpacking everything. I put a few cloths in the dresser, dresses in the closet along with my boots, and other shoes, and last but not least I put my most prized possession, a simple notebook, in between the two mattresses of the bed.

The notebook was a midnight black and looked very much worn (I've had it since I could write), on the cover it had the words 'SEI CHIRIKU' written. Inside it was basically a diary with my-self rules, quotes I like, drawings, things from former cases that the great detective L had solved, and diary entries from my younger days. I started to tear up at the memory of when I had gotten it.

_It was my 5__th__ birthday and I was with my mother and father at the park in England for the small party that they had done for me. _

"_Happy birthday sweetie!" my mother said excitedly. "Here is gift for my precious gift." (Ya I know corny!) My father handed me a box. _

_I unwrapped it and in it was a brand new version of my now worn notebook. "This is for you to write in. Put whatever you want in it," My dad explained. I nodded and smiled at them._

I cried remembering my parents. I hated kira for killing them. 'I will get him back! I swear on my parent's grave he will DIE.'

A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts. "Come in!"

I didn't expect Ryuzaki to walk in. 'Wonder what he could want.' Quickly I put my notebook between my mattresses hoping that he didn't see it.

L's POV

I walked by Shibi's door and I heard crying. 'She doesn't seem to be the one to cry. I wonder…' I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

I walked in to see her eyes some-what bloodshot. She seemed to be surprised that I was the one to come in.

"Can I help you, Ryuzaki?" She had asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you Shibi-Chan," I said in a monotone voice. Yet again she was shocked at this.

I noticed the black notebook she put between the mattresses of the bed. 'I might have to keep an eye on her. She could be Kira… then again she just arrived in Japan. But still…'

"I heard you crying are you alright?" I asked. 'Why am I so worried about her?'

"Ya I'm fine. Just taking a walk down memory lane is all." She said with a forced smile.

I nodded. 'Like I said…I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.'


End file.
